Love From the Outside
by PsOhKiEpMpOeNr9
Summary: An abandoned lost girl is given the chance to redeem her life. She meets a truth person in a club, will her heart be able to accept another man after the accident?
1. Chapter 1

The Love of an Outsider

May Maple was a girl who was neglected by her parents. They always spent time with their son Max. Before Max was born, both parents loved her. Know, because Max has decided to take his father's place in the gym leading industry, they no longer accept her. May has wanted to be a Pokémon Coordinator, the main thing they despised. They hated it because it was something based on more than battle and performance.

Even though May wanted to be the best, her parents had basically disowned her.

Her mother had just reminded her how little she was worth. She had run off crying to her room. It was a small corner on the second floor. It was the furthest from the stairs. The door looked like it had survived a war. The bland blue paint in the room was peeling, the window boarded up, no power, clothes scattered around, and her bed a ragged chewed up mattress with the thinnest sheets possible.

She tried to cry out, but her father threatened to beat her as he walked in from fishing with Max. She looked in the ruined mirror. She was wearing a red toboggan with her brown hair coming down from both sides. Her simple ragged red hoodie had tears that revealed her white undershirt. She wore jeans that had holes not from being bought like that, but being nearly destroyed from wearing them almost constantly.

Tears stained her tender pink cheeks and glistened in her beautiful azure eyes. She looked down and saw her beaten gold and black shoes. She heard her father say they were going out to eat and for her to find something. She lied on her bed and just thought of the hatred and desperation in her heart. She missed the games and cooking with her mother. She missed the way her father would play with her and love her.

Those days were behind her. She got up and walked from the house, down the street a few blocks to a new club that allowed minors to enter and listen to the traveling bands. Bands that made their way to the Hoenn region would usually stop in the larger cities and play. She was bored and wanted to drown her sorrows in music.

She entered and sat at a booth towards the back. The bar itself was a dark one that had neon lights that stripped the ceiling. A large section in the center front was reserved as a dance floor. A small stage with basic equipment also sat up there. The place had booths along the wall and tables surrounding the dance floor. It was always jam packed with someone playing something.

Some lame ass band was up playing some shitty song that sound even worse than the original version. They had remixed it and tried to call it the same thing. The losers finally finished the song and walked off stage like they were famous or something.

Then the announcer said, "Next, we have a group that come from a far away place. They have been to Kanto, Johto, and also the Orange Islands. They both play music and train their Pokémon. In fact, some of their Pokémon have been taught to play instruments. Please welcome the Traveling Monarchs!"

Four people got up on stage. One instantly stood out for two reasons. First, she was a ginger and second, she was a girl. Her hair was pulled back in a large ponytail. She had some hair covering her right eye. She wore a yellow jacket with an aqua blue shirt. She wore short cut off jeans with red heels that rode up to her knees. Red gloves covered her hands as she approached the keyboard.

A tanned fellow with brown spiked hair and a long sleeved green shirt stepped behind the drums. He wore tattered jeans and black shoes as he whipped his sticks from his pocket, twirled them, and then caught them. Another dude had a red band around his head with messy dark hair. His green sleeveless jacket had a red shirt under it with black pants and shoes. He held a silver bass with green strings.

The lead singer/guitarist walked onto the stage. He had jet black, frosted hair. About half his hair covered up his left eye and rest narrowly missed the other eye. He was tanned slightly, and wore a black leather jacket. Under that, he had a black shirt with the bands insignia. It was a shadow of a Beautifly. The wings were tipped in blood, leaving a short trail across the shirt. It was in front of a white background that looked like a gravestone shaped in the form of the Sinnoh region. His dark red pants led down to black shoes with the same insignia on the sides. His guitar had the insignia painted on the front and the blood trailed into the strings, which were also the same color.

He stepped back and turned towards the group. The announcer said, "Remember ladies, Tracy and Ash are single." The bassist and guitarist looked out at the crowd. It seemed like Ash the guitarist was looking directly at her. She thought that everyone was thinking they were being looked at. Single? She doubted this looking at the two. They were both incredibly good looking. She started to feel awkward because Ash was still looking into the crowd. She felt like he was peering into her soul.

He turned back and mouthed _1,2,3,4 _and they started playing a song. The song was _Another Brick in the Wall Pt. 1 _by _Pink Floyd_.

_Dad is flown, cross the ocean._

_Leaving just a… memory_

_The snapshot in the… family album_

_Daddy what else did you leave for me?_

_Daddy what you leave behind for me?_

_All in all, it was just a brick in the wall_

_All in all, it was all just bricks in the wall._

The way he sounded truly struck a chord in heart. He was a loner, without a father to love him, like her. She wondered if his mother cared for him. Obviously that father figure was never there for him. She felt this connection between them deepen. They were a lot better than any band she had heard before.

Suddenly, Ash called out into the audience, "Any of you out there musically inclined?" He peered around for people, but almost no one in Petalburg city played an instrument. Most people just listened to different bands. She used to play the guitar, but that was a long time ago.

Someone that used to know her sitting at a table called out, "May Maple, the girl in the back can play the guitar," while pointing towards her. He looked directly at her and called on her.

"Okay," she said as she walked up through the crowd and stood next to Ash. One of the workers walked by and handed her a used guitar. They started to play something with a little bit more difficulty. They played _Live & Learn_ by _Crush 40. _Ash sung the lyrics and May played the guitar mostly.

_Can you feel alive? Moving through your veins?_

_Oooh… It looks like you came back for more! Yeah!_

_Can you feel the time? Slipping down your spine?_

_Oooh… You trying to ignore! Yeah!_

_But you can hardly swallow_

_Your fears and pain_

_When you can't help but follow_

_It puts you right back from you came_

_Live and learn, hanging on the edge of tomorrow._

_Live and learn, from the words from yesterday_

_Live and learn, if you lead or if you follow!_

_Live and learn, you never find your way_

_Can feel the life? Tangling you up inside?_

_Yeah… Now you're face down on the floor_

_But you can save your sorrows_

_Your pain and betrayal_

_But you can't help but follow_

_It puts you right back where you came_

_Live and learn, hanging on the edge of tomorrow._

_Live and learn, from the words from yesterday_

_Live and learn, if you lead or if you follow!_

_Live and learn, you may never find your way_

_Oh yeah!_

_Large guitar solo played expertly by May for about 30 seconds._

_There's a face that's searching far and wide_

_There's a place that you dreamed you'd never find_

_Hold onto what if Hold onto what if!_

_Live and learn, hanging on the edge of tomorrow._

_Live and learn, from the words from yesterday_

_Live and learn, if you lead or if you follow!_

_Live and learn, you may never find your way_

_Live and learn, hanging on the edge of tomorrow._

_Live and learn, from the words from yesterday_

_Live and learn, if you lead or if you follow!_

_Live and learn, you may never find your way_

_Live and learn, yeah yeah yeah yeah (2x)_

She felt invigorated. This was the first time in a long time she had felt the joy of being free. No one had been able to make her smile since her brother had been born. "Oh Ash, can I play one more with you guys?"

"Hell yeah," he said. "You're so good, I think that you should join our band. We're in desperate need of a backup guitar. One more song and it'll be settled." They set back up and started to play _Welcome to the Family _by _Avenged Sevenfold._

_Hey kid. Do I have your attention? I know the way you been living_

_Life so reckless, tragedy endless. Welcome to the family_

_Hey! There's something missing. Only time will alter your vision._

_Never question lethal injection Welcome to the family_

_Not long ago you would have found the answers so crystal clear._

_Within a day you find yourself living in constant fear._

They continued to play until the end of the joint guitar solo, in which Ash and May played expertly side-by-side. They sounded like a couple of true rockers jamming out to each other. Then, at about the time for the bridge, May's parents stormed in with Max sneering like a bitch. They screamed out, "You worthless piece of trash, get your ass back to the house right now!" She stood there unmoving. She had found her life and they weren't going to stop it.

Her father ran through the crowd and grabbed her arm. He stood on the stage and leaned her into a spanking position. "Please dad! Not here in front of everyone!"

"You should of thought of that before you refused to come home!" he answered as his hand came down. An icy cold hand stopped the arm in midswing. It was the hand of Ash Ketchum. He started singing,

_I see your standards been dethroned_

_Cast out in a world you'd never know_

_Stand there, place your weapons by your side._

May's father lowered his hand at the sound of the last line.

_It's a war, and in the end we'll surely lose but that's all right._

He let May go and spat on her. He slapped Ash to the ground and walked off, dragging May behind her while Max watched the whole thing with a smirk, like this happened often. Which it did. People often stood up for her and were left cringing in fear. Not Ash. He stood up and his band walked solemnly off the stage and out the back door.


	2. Chapter 2

Alt End

_It's a war, and in the end we'll surely lose but that's all right._

Before May's father could react, Ash leapt up and pushed him off the stage. He tumbled to the floor, but Ash caught May. He pulled her up onto the stage and kissed her long and hard. She gladly accepted it. When they pulled apart, Ash's eyes were looking into hers. The father had got back up and tugged on Ash's leg, sending him into the air.

He landed on a table, eyes closed and blood coming from his mouth. His father looked at him, in glorious victory. He grabbed at his daughter, but missed and instead grabbed and crushed an amplifier, shocking him shitless. He dropped with his heart racing.

His vision quickly grew blurry before fading to black. The fun was over. Two separate ambulances arrived and carried the victims to the hospital. Max and his mother followed in the car while May was forced to run to keep up. When she arrived, her family wouldn't let her see her father. She knew nothing of his condition. She didn't know that the shock had caused a heart attack, killing him within the hour. She was even more similar to Ash. She didn't know anything about her father, and doubted he would ever accept her again. She blamed herself and wandered down the halls.

She approached the room Ash was in. His guitar was leaning up against the white wall next to his bed. She sat in the recliner next to his bed. She leaned on the bed and cried softly into the bed. The first boy to truly accept her, and know he was severely injured. The new despair in her heart reminded her of the song the first band sung. It wasn't a remix; it was the original _Open Arms _by _Journey. _She remembered the lyrics clearly and how it truly connected to her problem now.

_Lying beside you, here in the dark_

_Softly you whisper, you're so sincere._

_How could our love be so blind?_

_And here you are by my side._

_So now I come to you in open arms_

_Nothing to hide, believe what I say_

_Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms_

_Living without you, living alone_

_This empty house is so cold_

_Wanting to hold you_

The lyrics made total sense and only made her sobs grow louder. Ash heard this and managed to open his eyes. May felt an arm wrap around her back. Not to strike her, but to comfort. She lifted her eyes to see the tears of her angel. His eyes closed back and his arm fell limp. She screamed out for a nurse. Two came rushing in within a minute. They ushered her out.

She sat against the wall next to the door. She feared the worst of her new found love. The nurse came out and explained that he had only passed out and should be out of the hospital by tomorrow.

She had tears of joy as she walked out of the hospital. She raced home to find the door locked. She grabbed the handle and shoved in so hard the knob went through the door. She kicked the door open and ran up to her room. She grabbed her old deep red guitar and fled down the stairs. She ran outside to find the rest of the band walking down the street.

"Guys, I need a place to stay. Can I stay with you?" May asked politely.

"Sure," Tracy said plainly.

She slept in the hotel with Misty. In the morning, Ash was released from the hospital and together they fled the city after beating the gym led by Max in fear of what the people would do. May gave Ash a strong kiss before they headed out into the wild. They held hands and walked with a sense of courage. A knew life had joined them, bringing along a great feeling of a new start. The love spread only further as their similarities deepened.

All of that lead to a long happy life of rocking and training between the lovers. This shows the world that even total outsiders can find the true happiness within us all. That reminds me of another tune. It was said to have been sung over the radio as the band walked out of town.

_You cannot reach me now_

_No matter how you_

_Goodbye cruel world, it's over, walk on by_

**If you want more on this story such as more chapters, review or give me other feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This next part of the story plays off of the Alt. end.**

Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

They walked off through the forest, happily smiling the whole way. Underneath though, May had really wanted to know what condition her father was in. She walked next to Ash, holding his hand tightly with both joy and guilt. She had been the reason for his injury that healed surprisingly quickly. His friends had always said that he was quick on his feet, but that was almost miraculous.

They were soon approaching Rustboro city, the site of Ash's gym badge and next concert. They got a room in the Pokémon Center and then approached the gym. With Ash leading, holding her by the hand, they approached the gym leader Roxanne. She quickly recognized May, which put a slight smile on her face. She was extremely saddened by something though, May could see it, and so could Ash.

"Is something wrong?" Ash asked. He was truly a curious person.

"Well, it's news about Norman. He had been in the hospital and had died there, in the room." She said solemnly. A spearhead of guilt had almost impaled May from hearing the news. It hit her so fast; she dropped to her knees, tears already spreading down her cheeks.

"He's dead?" May asked. Roxanne nodded in affirmation. So many things started to burst into her mind. A long list of memories flowed like an electric current. They were memories of before Max was born. The first thing that came to mind was her as a toddler, at the preschool class Roxanne taught.

Another thing was gym leader reunions that she attended. That's how she had come to know several gym leaders. They played, along with her father. Then, something terrible returned to her mind. She remembered the last day her father spoke to her without threats.

It was another reunion. The lakeside that everyone was at was lush and beautiful, the flowers in bloom and the trees giving plenty of shade. The lake was calm and peaceful, with water Pokémon dotting the water and splashing around. Brown picnic tables were scattered on the shoreline. Several people were sitting at the tables, others playing with Pokémon at the shore. May was 8 at the time, so the question that arose was one of somewhat seriousness.

Someone had asked her what she wanted to be when she reached 10. Most people expected to take over the gym or started preparing for that. Another thing was becoming a trainer. They all expected something gym related because she was the child of a gym leader. Her answer almost scared a few people. She said that she wanted to be a coordinator. Most looked at her with enthusiasm, because she was a free spirit, they wanted her to be happy. Others looked in confusion, wondering why she chose coordinator but still ready to support her decision. She was part of the gym family they had to support her.

Her father took this as a joke saying, "Ha! Good one! I almost believed you there for a minute."

"But dad," She squealed out. "This is what I want to be." He didn't speak to me for the rest of the day. When they got back home, he only looked at her with disappointment. After that, they only spoke in threats or promises. Painfully true promises.

Thinking about this, she walked to a bench and sat down with the rest of the group. Ash pulled out a Pokéball, summoning out a Primeape. "I just recently received this back from the guy I let train it. After receiving it, I taught it to play guitar." The Pokémon was holding a guitar similar in design to his. Ash grabbed it up and placed it off to the side. In a rage, it charged the summoned Geodude.

Geodude rolled up and used rollout. Primeape used Karate Chop, landing a direct blow to Geodude, stopping it in its tracks. It held its head used head butt. Primeape answered with sticking out its hand, stopping the attack dead. "Powerful." Roxanne said quietly. Primeape gave the Geodude a Low Kick, sending it flying like a stone skipping on water. It smashed into a rock, fainted.

She summoned an Onyx, which grimaced at the sight of the power packed opponent. It swung its tail, only to be grabbed and stopped by the Primeape. It cracked the Onyx like a whip. Its face slammed into the ground, sending dirt flying. The Onyx curled around the Primeape, thinking it was in control. It brought Primeape up to its face, smirking with pride as it crunched up the monkey like Pokémon. Primeape didn't react to any of it. He just sat there, the same expression over its face. It Karate Chopped Onyx between the eyes, and it fell like an oak. It slammed into the dirt it too had fainted.

"Impossible." Roxanne said. Ash returned a lifted eyebrow, like saying, "how do you like me now?" She called out Nosepass, which saw the untethered opponent and seemed to shiver. Primeape charged, ready to finish the fight and receive the guitar. It recklessly charged for the Nosepass, which almost seemed to cry. Nosepass threw a rock at Primeape, which only gained its rage. It jumped up, put its two fists together, and brought them down, one hitting the prize of Roxanne's collection.

"Impressive Ash." She said as giving Ash his next badge. They congratulated each other and she told him the next town to go towards for a gym badge. Filled with pride, he walked for the door, with the group closely following. She stayed behind with Roxanne for a few minutes.

"Thanks for telling me about this." May said, head bent down and hands holding each other. She turned to walk outside, not really paying attention to her surroundings. She looked up to see the group waiting across the street in front of the next concert. The road was barren, with a single car approaching in the distance. She started to cross the street, when the car seemed to stomp in the pedal, approaching faster. She didn't notice and continued walking down the street. As she crossed in front of the lane the car was in, it was directly in front of her.

Everything started running in slow motion, it seemed. The group calling out her name, the car's horn blaring, even the collapse of her own leg as she buckled up onto the car. In the split-second May could see into the windshield, she saw her mother and brother in the car, half surprised and half way happy. Then, it all sped back up. May's head slammed into the windshield, shattering it and obscuring her vision. Next, she did a backflip over the roof, smashing her face once again into the trunk of the car.

The car, still going full speed, dumped her body off on the pavement, beaten and bloodied. In the moments before her world faded to white, she saw Ash running over, completely abandoning all thought, kneeling over her body. Then, it went white followed by black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Soon, a light yellow light appeared in the distance. May stood up, looking around. She only saw black with that small yellow light. She walked towards the light, seeing it grow rapidly. The light intensified to a white as she walked into the light. Then, it almost instantly faded to show something that she had just recently remembered.

It was the beautiful lake that the gym leaders joined together at. She saw the same brown picnic tables and the water Pokémon playing around. Then, she saw her father, holding two fishing rods. She watched as he sat at a picnic table, waving her over.

She did so without speaking. She approached the table and sat down, looking around for Max but not finding him. Then, her father spoke to her saying, "I'm sorry."

"What?" She exclaimed in confusion. She looked around, as if thinking someone else was here. Her father looked directly at her, with his eyes starting to water.

"I had no right to make you suffer in your life. I was most people, self-centered and only looking out for my legacy and myself. I thought my legacy was in the gym, with my children taking over and being part of the few gyms that carry ownership from one generation to the next. I was only partially right." He stifled back tears and continued, "My legacy is my children, but not what they do for me. I instantly took your announcement as a personal shot."

"_Dad, it was my fault." _May thought with a tear. She hadn't heard her father saying anything like this in years.

Her thoughts were interrupted with Norman saying, "No, it's not your fault honey." She was shocked that he heard her thoughts. "Baby, this was all my fault. I forced you to live in suffering because of my denial. I'm here to apologize and relieve that suffering from continuing in the rest of your life."

"The rest?" May said. She had completely broken down. She was looking up at him from her crossed arms, stained with tears of joy and forgiveness.

"Yes, you aren't dead. You won't be dead for a long time. I'm just taking this time to say I'm sorry." He said as he stood up, extending his arms. May cringed slightly, until she realized that this wasn't in an attempt to strike her, but to comfort her in a hug.

Norman got on his knees as May closed in, tears flying. They held each other for a long time before Norman said, "I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Still holding her father, she responded, "Can we play like we used to, daddy?"

"Sure we can pumpkin," He responded before letting go of his daughter. When he backed away, he seemed much taller than her for some reason. Then, she looked at herself, seeing a small child no older than 8. She was a little kid again. She twirled in her favorite red skirt, watching the bottom follow her motions. She grabbed a fishing rod and ran down to join her father, who already had the tackle box open, picking his bait.

She ran to the edge of the dock, peering into the lake. She sat down and picked up small red and yellow bait. She cast the line onto the lake. As a girl, she had nearly perfected the art of fishing. They sat there for what seemed like hours. They caught plenty of fish, only to see them once again in the water when they turned away from the basket.

Then, she was suddenly her normal size and clothes. "Are we done?" May asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yes. There will plenty of other chances to fish in the afterlife." The setting sun in the sky began to intensify. It caused the whole world to turn white. Then, it faded away to show flashing fluorescent lights of her being wheeled down the hallway in the hospital. Ash was on her left and smiled when he saw her eyes.

She looked around, seeing all of the rooms they were passing. Next she looked at the nurses that were wheeling her through. Finally, she looked at her cot, seeing one leg hanging off in an awkward angle and blood seeping from the other. Seeing this, her stomach turned and she laid her head back, staring into the ceiling the rest of the ride.

After an operation to rearrange the completely limp limb, she lied in bed, thinking. Ash visited every day for the two weeks to heal her leg. She turned on the TV, to see a breakthrough news story. It turned out that after running her over, the car veered off into the distance. The car was able to continue on the road, until an unknown roadblock stopped it. It was formed of cars that had been moved into those positions.

The moving vehicle attempted to slam through the cars, but stopped dead still in a T-bone accident. The mother was dead, having bashed her head into the steering wheel and then limped out of the car to fall face first. Max had survived and was in critical condition.

After hearing this story, she began to think about her life. All in all, she could live in peace knowing that she had been forgiven. She remembered a German phrase, _Liebe ist für alle da. _It means 'Love is for everyone.' She waited there, for two weeks before being released.

When she stood to get into the wheelchair, she felt the weakness in her left leg from the severe damage. At the entrance, Ash stood with the group, preparing for their concert again. They had postponed their gig for two weeks and had actually made a music video, promoting profit and popularity for the group in support for her.

The song made was _Breathe Into Me. _They had shown the band playing in the hospital room one day while she was probably unconscious, playing the song. It would cut over to Ash in despair, standing over her. He proceeded to get real close in her face on the chorus. He screamed the lyrics, "_Breathe your life into me, I can't feel you, I'm falling… falling faster. Breathe your life into me, I still need you, I'm falling… falling breathe into me. _During the guitar solo, he just knelt down and whipped his head back. Staring into the ceiling, he called out, "_Ahhhhhhh…"_

The video had shown that about 50k in Pokédollars had been donated to their cause. This was enough to pay off the operation on her leg and extra for new gear. She could just barely keep in the joy that flowed through her apparent debt-free blood.

She stood up, getting ready for her first steps from the hospital. She moved her right leg easily enough. Next came her left leg, which moved stiffly with a limp. She would never be able to walk correctly again. Her leg had experienced extreme trauma, enough to stunt any growth in that leg as well.

They continued down the road, limping to the concert. The group used the back entrance and approached from behind the curtains. As the group walked onto the stage, they cheered wildly for the group. She had stayed behind the curtain, waiting for them to get onto the stage.

Then, she heard her cue. "Ladies and gents, for the first time since the operation, comes May Maple." She limped out onto the stage with her guitar. It was a deep crimson. The strings were black, and the guitar's bridge was a deep, dark gold. She stepped out where the crowd stood, cheering her name. She felt a surge of pride in her throat, and managed to swallow it. She approached the front, where they began to play a few songs. Two songs were easily describable.

One piece was _Move_ and the other was _Welcome to the Machine_. One line from _Move _was very remarkable. It was, _Locals listen to our voice, if you making the choice, tell all the girls and the boys, scream and rejoice, let's make that noise, either move or we will, and be destroyed. _

The second song was one that we didn't expect, but had ready. A man with jet black hair, toned muscles, slightly tanned, with a short sleeve dark blue t-shirt and jeans approached the stage. Ash had called to see if anyone wanted to try a song with the group. The man had walked up onto the stage. We asked him what instrument he played and what song he wanted to do. He had said, _"Welcome to the Machine_". Slightly surprised by the choice of song, we started.

The one line that stood out was _Welcome my son, welcome to the machine. Where have you been? It's all right I know where you've been! _After that song, they were done. The group left out from which they entered. They scattered out in the parking lot, conversing their accomplishment as the man from before walked outside.

He approached them and asked, "Do you know why I chose that song to play?"

"Because you really like Pink Floyd?" Ash halfway answered.

"No… well that's not the main reason. Ash, this is probably going to be shocking news," he said as he twiddled with his fingers. He was very nervous about what he wanted to say. He took out a photo from his wallet. It was a picture of his family. A Brown haired young girl with a raven headed son. The child was but a baby, maybe no more than three.

"Ash, I am… your father." He said slowly. Ash's eyes widened in shock and anger.


End file.
